


Numb

by MeikoKuran999



Series: An Endless Sky [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot where Tsuna is with Byakuran without his memory during the raid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot in a series of Khr one-shots.

**Theme: Numb**

 

Tsunayoshi didn't feel anything anymore. He had not been physically or mentally able to feel the emotions he use too. He would just stand quietly by the window watching both life and people pass by below. He felt as if something was missing in his life, but if you were to ask him he couldn't tell you what it was. He only knew that whatever was missing made him feel so empty. As if the world itself was gone. As if his small fragile little heart had been ripped from his chest and stabbed repeatedly right in front of him, and he could only stand and watch.  He felt completely blank as if everything he used to be had been stolen away from him.  
  


He only paused in his aimless watching when he heard 3 beeps meaning there were intruders in the mansion. Thi was the only thing that he knew he could do right now. He grabbed his white jacket as he headed out of the room. Pulling  it on over his arms as he walked down the hallway. He walked up to the door opening it as he enter slowly, "Do you need me to stop the intruders?"

 

A white haired male turned to look at Tsuna. Tsunayoshi was irritated slightly by the smile present on the man's face. He always felt this way when the elder smiled so wickedly,  "No...You can stay here with me Tsunayoshi-kun. Gamma can handle them today. I would rather have you here right by my side, instead of fighting out there."

 

Tsuna nodded at what he was told as he moved across the room and sat in the spot Byakuran pointed towards, "Okay Byakuran-sama."

 

They watched the security screens as Byakuran very playfully ate marshmallows. Every once in a while he would toss one to Tsuna telling him to eat. The two were talking as Byakuran very playfully threw another marshmallow and Tsuna caught it in his mouth, like a puppy. Tsuna look bored at Byakuran who sighed and stood up, "Tsunayoshi-kun. Why do you never smile for me?"

 

Tsuna looked at Byakuran very confused by the question. He wasn’t able to really able too comprehend the question though. As he just glanced at the white haired male, "I don't know."

 

Byakuran sighed, "Never mind. It's not your fault."

 

Tsuna looked away and was just starting to think about heading to his room when he heard something from the speakers on the TV. He quickly glanced up looking at the computer screen where he saw a group of teenagers. They must have been the intruders that Byakuran-sama had been telling him about. Tsuna watched as Gamma fought them and slowly the group was being defeated. Tsuna felt a hand placed on his shoulder while he was watching the kids. He looked to his side as Byakuran's hand wiped something from his cheek. "Tsunayoshi. Is something wrong?"

 

Tsuna glanced at the white haired male not understanding what the older had even meant. Before he reached up and felt the water on his cheek. Byakuran cupped Tsuna's  worry on his face which continued to bewilder Tsuna "Why are you crying?"

 

Tsuna's just looked at him confused still. Byakuran was about to ask another question when Tsuna spoke. "I don't know something about them just makes my chest hurt. I usually feel so emotionless but for some reason suddenly I think I am feeling sad."

 

Byakuran's hand ran through his hair as orange flames released from his hand, "It's okay Tsunayoshi-kun for you to feel Numb. As long as you promise never to leave me. I’ll always be here for you."

 

Tsuna felt his eyelids become extremely heavy as started drifting to sleep suddenly, "Is that what this is feeling Numb?"

 

Tsuna suddenly fell over into Byakuran's arms. He was being picked up as Byakuran walked out of the room. He would have to keep his Tsunayoshi from seeing his old friends anymore. For as long as Tsuna forever remained Numb; he would remain his.

 

 


End file.
